


Doorstep Declarations

by Somandalicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somandalicious/pseuds/Somandalicious
Summary: He only meant to be a shag. She was only meant to be a conquest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Doorstep Declarations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Secret Relationship

He only meant to be a shag. She was only meant to be a conquest. However, from the first touch, Draco Malfoy knew that Hermione Granger was anything but a one-off. 

He was hooked immediately. They ended up in the most compromising positions. A random janitorial cupboard at the Ministry of Magic offices. Bent over Draco’s desk on a Tuesday afternoon. Once behind the hedge at Harry Potter’s country home during a proper garden party. Always unexpected, always passionate, and most importantly, always a fantastic time.

Each one more thrilling than the one before. Draco wanted more of her. More of her feverish kisses, her brilliant mind, but mostly, he just wanted more of her time.

However, Draco knew exactly where he stood with Hermione Granger—her dirty little secret. And while that moniker had been thrilling and convenient initially, it now seemed degrading and heavy in his chest. Why? Because he was, without a doubt, deeply, totally, and irrevocably in love with the witch. 

It was all very stupid.

His self-preservation was at an all time low, and he was sure his feelings for her were transparent. So, he asked her out on date. One Fucking Date, Granger, Jesus Pete! A meal and an activity. 

She had refused outright. 

He had tried to rebuff her advances after that, but his willpower had lasted all of five seconds. Hermione had shown up at his doorstep moments after he made the decision, and his resolve wilted like cotton candy. He laid her out on his fine marble counter and feasted on her until she was screaming his name. He promised himself that in the stark, glow of morning, he’d profess his heart to her.

As always, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. She left sometime in the night. 

St. Valentine’s Day arrived, and instead of being with the one witch who held his heart, Draco went to the pub with his mates. 

The idea was to chase skirts with Zabini and Nott, but Draco’s head wasn’t in it. There was nobody else for him but Hermione. After a few tumblers of Firewhiskey, he ended up at her door. He wasn’t pissed, but the liquid courage pulsed in his veins and gave him a bravado he didn’t typically possess He felt mighty invincible until she opened her door.

There she stood, wrapped in a soft grey afghan, curls a mess of wayward coils about her face and shoulders. Her sepia eyes were bright and wide. Gods, her smile was incredible. The way it lit up her features and brightened everything around her. 

He felt himself tipping toward her, his heart desperate to plunder her pretty mouth so that she could _experience_ the entirety of his love for her. But he forced his palms to the door jam to keep himself in check. 

“I love you, Granger,” he told her gruffly.

Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed. She opened her mouth to reply, but he shook his head and cut her off. “No. No more running. You’re mine.”

Then, because he couldn’t hold back anymore, he wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her body against his, then dipped his head and pressed his mouth to hers.

All the words he didn’t know, and all the feelings he couldn’t express flowed into that kiss. If nothing else transpired between them, at least she would know where he stood.

When he broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers. His chest was heaving, but he wouldn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to witness her rejection. 

“Draco,” she said softly, and he felt her clutch at his shirt.

“Hmm?” He dared to peek at her.

Her lovely face was upturned, and a sweet grin played shyly on her lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
